Does he like me?
by craZdancer25
Summary: Please review! Clare and Eli really like each other but there's something holding Eli back and Clare has to find out what it is.  Along with jealousy and pregnancy from K.C. and Jenna and fighting parents- is it worth it?
1. English paper

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

**This is my first piece and I'm going to try to write more every night. Let me know what you think!**

I was writing my latest English piece. It was supposed to be a story about anything fictional, basically a day off on homework. My best writing

pieces usually came when I was writing with whatever I was feeling. There was that story I posted online when I felt like I was in love with Declan

and then there was the piece I wrote to my parents. Now I wasn't sure what to write about. In truth I wanted to write about what was going on

with Eli and me, but I knew that he would have to read it before I turned it in.

Sure I could change the names or make the story more 'in general'. Either way I figured he would understand what I was writing about. Somehow

he always seems to get what I'm trying to say. At the same time I wondered if it was really practical having a crush on him. Yes, every once in

while we would have these moments where we both share a glance and I can see he really does care about me even if it is hard for him to show

it. We can laugh together and talk like we've been friends since third grade. He teases me constantly but I don't know if that's just us being great

friends or more.

After I realized I'd started getting too distracted and I barely had an hour to write my paper, I decided to try a different route. There was one

thing that was gnawing on me telling me to do something and I was too shy to actually do anything about it. It took about forty-five minutes to

have it finished completely, so the paper was pretty good. I ended up writing about Jenna. Obviously I didn't use her name. But she took my

boyfriend and my best friend. It's not that I still like K.C. She just easily makes all the things I have in my life, better in hers. And she started that

rumor about me. The worst was how she pretended to be my friend and never once apologized sincerely for what she's done.

I finished it and emailed it to Eli adding that he should just tell me tomorrow what he thinks since I won't have time to check my email. When I

went to bed the last thing I thought before I went to sleep was that Eli was so different than K.C.


	2. Eli's opinion

**Here's the second chapter. I promise it'll start to get more interesting!**

While I was sitting on the ledge outside Degrassi, I saw Morty pull into a parking spot. I

pretended that I was super interested in a book I had on my lap, that I didn't even notice

him, and wasn't even watching for him. He got out of his car and my heart started

pumping really fast. I smiled at him giving up the nonchalant act.

He walked towards me and sat next to me. "Alright your paper…"

Oh great more sarcasm, "What about it?"

"I finally get the feeling that you actually are hiding a person under there," He looked

deeper into my eyes as if to get a better look at who he thought was in there.

"And that's supposed to mean?" I wasn't sure if I should be insulted or say thank you.

He raised his eyebrows at me like I was missing the most obvious thing in the world,

"Come on, how many people have ever seen you get pissed off?"

I scoffed at the same time I thought that there weren't very many, "Umm lots of people."

Again he looked skeptical, "You know that getting annoyed and completely pissed are

two different things right?"

I just glared at him.

"No, it's good. Besides it was pretty amusing."

Great. Amusing.

Then I saw Ali and Jenna walking up the stairs towards the doors laughing. Ali looked at

me but just kept on walking. Was it guilt I saw in her eyes?

"Anyway I gotta go." Eli got up and headed toward the door without looking back.

Adam came by as soon as Eli left. "What's up with you two?"

"I don't know. Can I ask you something?" Eli and Adam hung out all the time maybe he

would know something.

"Yeah?"

"Why does Eli always do that? We have fun together and I think he might like me but

there's just always something holding him back."

He looked kind of uncomfortable now. "I don't know. You should just ask him

yourself."

So during the rest of the day I decided that I was going to talk to him and find out if he

does like me. Besides wasn't it him who told me that I need to take more risks?


	3. Talking to Ali

**I'm going to start adding more Eclare and possibly a little bit of jealousy with K.C. Plz review!**

Once I got home I saw my parents sitting on separate sides of the living room having a 'discussion'. They seemed like they had been getting better after my mom and dad had talked but it was only for about a week. Every time I would see them fighting they would quiet their tones and act like they were just having a conversation about the weather. I know they thought they were protecting me but it was really even worse than the fighting. At least with that they could be up front about it with me now they think that I'm better off not knowing. Especially when I asked my mom why they were fighting she told me they were just having a discussion. That's her new name for fighting. I just decided that they weren't going to include me so I wasn't going to be part of it.

Before leaving them I grabbed the phone and headed up to my room. Since Adam decided to be no help, which was weird because he acted uncomfortable, I can understand trying to avoid the subject but he acted like it was something that was really bothering him. Maybe I should have pushed the topic a little more. My mind had been elsewhere though, so I hadn't really been looking for his reaction only his response. Well, it's too late now. The real reason I grabbed the phone was so I could call Ali. There were a couple reasons; I wanted her input on this situation and she was my last resort, I thought I deserved to know what's going on between Jenna and her and me, and I really just needed a girl friend that I could talk to.

Closing my door and laying down on my bed, I dialed Ali's number. She picked up on the third ring, "Hi Clare! I really wanted to talk to you!"

"Yeah same here. We've just been so busy…"

"I know! Drew and I are just really happy! And you know those labels we wore on our heads all day? That was his idea!"

She sounded extremely peppy but I called for a reason. "Yeah that was cute! Hey can I ask you something though?"

"Sure."

I paused. Did I really need to talk to her? Can I trust her not to run off and tell Jenna? "So you know Eli and we've been spending a lot of time together. You know I like him and I want to tell him. I'm afraid of what he'll think…"

Ali sighed loudly, "Oh come on. Have you not seen how you look at each other? Of course he likes you. He just doesn't strike me as the type to admit to his feelings. If you don't make the first move, I don't know if anything will ever happen."

She really did make a good point. Besides I already felt more confident and ready to talk to him. "Okay I'll talk to him. But there was one other thing I needed to talk to you about."

"Alright but me first, I know you and I haven't hung out as much as we used to. You deserve an explanation why I've been hanging out with Jenna."

Thank goodness I didn't have to bring it up. "Yeah that's actually what I wanted to talk about."

"Jenna has been super nice lately and she's told me plenty of times how sorry she was for what she did to you. I wanted another friend and Jenna was there. I'm not trying to lose you. Maybe if you guys talk, you'll actually become good friends again. She's been going through a hard time lately and she needs friends. Just give her a chance."

I didn't know if she was right but I decided that I might as well talk to Jenna. Then I will at least feel better about the annoying drama going on between us. Tomorrow before school I decided.

I texted Eli telling him to meet me at The Dot. I had plans tonight.


	4. The Dot

**I know the story is kind of slow right now but it's going to get a lot better. Plz review!**

I was sitting at a table next to the window nervously sipping water. Eli was going to show up at any minute.

_He likes you. You like him. Everything will go fine._ Even telling myself these things over and over again didn't make me feel any better. Before I left the house, I had an exact plan to follow about how I would act and what to say, but now it seemed completely off.

There was a slight tap on my shoulder and I practically jumped ten feet in the air.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Eli was right behind me looking deep in my eyes. He must have known that I was feeling nervous because he put the sarcasm behind him for once.

His hand was still on my shoulder but I didn't look at it for fear that he might move it. It felt like his grip was the only thing holding me in this seat. Instead I looked at my water and managed to stutter, "Yeah, I-I'm fi-fine."

When he took his hand off my shoulder to sit across from me, I was so close to getting up and chickening out. Why couldn't I just tell him how I was feeling?

"So, what are we doing here?" He leaned back in his chair and folded his hands over his stomach. All business.

Somehow the way he was trying to lighten the mood only made me more nervous. "Well

I really needed to talk to you about something."

I paused because I wasn't sure if I was really about to do this. What would happen if he turned me down would be a lot worse than just going on being friends. He raised his eyebrows at me telling me to continue.

A sip of water didn't help settle the butterflies in my stomach. It was now or never. So when I said it, it all came out in a rush.

"I like you Eli, but every time we get close you pull away. We spend so much time together and yet you still have no way of showing me if you like me as more than just a friend. Adam won't tell me what's going on but I have a feeling he knows, and Ali seems to think you like me but how would she know? Even though we've only spent a little time together, you know me better than almost anyone and I can't figure out anything about you. What's going on between us?" Finally having got that out, I breathed a sigh of relief.

His response was pretty much the opposite of what I expected. He sat there speechless, looking at me. There was no sarcastic remark, no jokes, no anything. The longer he sat there, the more the tension was building.

After maybe a minute in silence, he finally said, "I like you too."

I smiled about a mile wide. He smiled a slight crooked smile then moved his chair around the table next to mine. But just as he was about to whisper something to me, K.C. came storming in looking like a wild animal ready to destroy anything in his path. And he was looking right at me.


	5. Jealous KC

K.C. just stood there for a couple seconds. Eli and I were frozen in place both mouths

agape, staring. I had no clue what was going on. K.C. hadn't even looked at me since

he and Jenna got together and now he was staring me like I betrayed him. But before I

could blink, time started again.

"What the hell's his problem?" Eli said not talking to me or anyone in particular.

"K.C.?" I said carefully.

"I need to talk to you. _Now_." He ordered. By this time everyone in the store was staring.

This was way too confusing, so I decided that I would talk to him for at the most five

minutes just to find out what was going on. Besides I couldn't leave Eli for that long. We

were just starting to get to the bottom of things.

"Eli, please don't go anywhere. I'll be right back," I murmured sending him a remorseful

look.

"Clare." As I got up he grabbed my arm. For once, I actually figured out what he was

trying to say. _Be safe. I'm not going anywhere._

K.C. was still standing by the door, arms crossed. If I looked at Eli again, there was no

way I would be able to leave, so I turned toward K.C. and headed for the door.

When we got outside, K.C.'s face didn't change. With him this angry, there was no way

I was going anywhere alone with him. "Can we just sit out here at one of these tables?"

"Yeah." He seemed relived that I had come up with a suggestion as to what to do.

Actually, I chose the table because I could still see Eli sitting at our table. Once K.C. sat

down across from me I kept looking at Eli until he noticed so that he knew where I was

too.

"What's the matter with you?" I turned to K.C. half sympathetic, half angry.

"Please Clare. I have a problem- a big problem. You're the only person I know that will

be forgiving and understanding," While saying this, his posture relaxed some.

"Well, what is it?"

"It's Jenna. Let me start with this though. I'm so sorry for what I did to you. The reason

I stayed with Jenna was because at first she was new and exciting. And keep in mind that

that was when this problem started. Anyway I eventually realized that she couldn't

compare to you in any way. I was just afraid of what you would think if I told you I

wanted you back or if I just broke up with her. Your opinion means so much to me," He

paused and looked down at the table. "But now she's…"

Was this what Ali was trying to tell me last night? About her going through a hard time?

"She's what?" Now I was genuinely curious.

Peering up at me with completely guilty eyes, he muttered, "pregnant."

"Excuse me?" I almost shouted. As soon as that came out I looked around to see if any

one was staring but only noticed Eli still sitting there watching us intently and very

confused.

K.C. didn't say anything. Looking at how bad he felt now made me wonder why he

came in looking so angry at _me._

"Wait, why did you come in looking all angry at me then?"

His expression turned relived to have changed the subject. "Because you and Eli. I felt

hurt. There's no excuse to feel that way because you have no loyalty to me now, but it

was hard seeing you move on. I wanted to talk to you after Jenna told me so I called Ali.

She told me you weren't at home. I looked at the school and at the park and you weren't

there so I knew that you couldn't have been at very many other places. Then I saw you

two sitting here together talking like-like I-I do-don't know. Like you and I used to. I

just wanted to hurt him."

"K.C. you've hurt me too much. We can be friends again, but just that. I have to go back

inside. We can talk tomorrow about Jenna if you want. I'm sorry," Getting up I left him

sitting there and went back to Eli.

His chair was still next to mine and I gladly took my spot. "Are you going to tell what

that was about?" He leaned toward me.

"You know my last English paper?" He nodded so I continued. "Well, Jenna was the

main character and it was supposed to be about how she stole K.C. and Ali from me."

"Yeah but what did he say to you?" The look on his face turned from curious to

protective.

"Jenna's pregnant and he wants me back."

For some reason his looks were getting easier to figure out. "Eli, don't. Just stay out of

it. If something happens to you just because you're angry at K.C. I would never forgive

myself."

"Clare, he a moron. Why shouldn't I teach him that you can't get your ex-girlfriend back

after you left her and knocked up some chick?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because he has friends on the football team that will happily

take any reason they can to beat up someone."

"Okay, fine. You win. It's getting late though, do you need a ride home?" I could tell he

hadn't let it go but I did for now.

"Sure. My parents actually don't know that I left. Just don't park next to our house."

He smiled deviously, "Why? Afraid of what they'll think of me?" With that, we got up

and went outside to Morty. This was going to be an interesting ride home.


	6. Riding home

**Thanks to those of you that reviewed! I will keep writing for you! For those of you that are reading this and haven't reviewed, please do! Feedback really encourages me to keep writing! Enjoy **

Eli and I got in the hearse. Normally I would be kind of freaked out to be riding in a

hearse, but since Eli was there and he named him Morty I thought it would be a cool ride.

He backed out onto the road. Both of us were smiling except mine was about ten times

bigger. That's just who he is. Tonight I was feeling on top of the world, like nothing

could go wrong, so I asked him something that had been on my mind since we first met.

"Okay, I'm just wondering, but why do you always where black and gray? From what

I've seen, you're personality isn't at all like a Goth or emo kid." The smile on his face

widened and he let out a little chuckle.

"Did you know you're the first person to ask me that?" It sounded like a rhetorical

question.

Surprisingly, he waited for my answer so I said, "I mean I kind of figured. Who else

would ask you that? Did you know that you look a little creepy to people who don't

know you?" My question was rhetorical because he was way to hot for his own good.

Again he chuckled, "I _could _say that it's because I like the color or because I don't look

good in brighter ones, but the truth is that I like being different. This way I can tell who

actually likes me for me and who are the shallow people that won't get to know me just

because of the way I dress."

Neither of us were laughing anymore. "You know you are different from everyone else.

Just not the way everyone expects."

For a moment we just looked at each other. But I was completely caught off guard when

he noticed a strand of my hair dangling in front of my face and moved it behind my ear.

My heart went crazy and I was positive my face challenged the redness of a cherry's.

He turned his focus back to the road and I took a moment to regain my composure. Then

I remembered something that I was thinking about earlier that day. Besides I wanted

answers and I wouldn't get any if I didn't ask.

"Can I ask you something?" I said gathering up my courage.

We just pulled out into the main street leading towards my house. "Sure."

"So this morning, before school, I was talking to Adam. I asked him basically the same

things I told you earlier at The Dot. For some reason, when I asked him why you always

pull away, he got uncomfortable, like he was hiding something from me, and wouldn't

answer me. Which now that I think of it, you didn't either." Instead of facing me, he

was staring at the street with a strange look on his face.

There was no explanation, no excuse, just, "That wasn't a question."

"Does it have to be a question? All I really wanted was an explanation."

He didn't say anything just kept driving.

My temper started to get the better of me, "You're doing it again! Would you just tell me

what's going on? It's like taking a step up and then falling back down three! No one will

tell me anything and I don't even know who to trust!" Flushed face and angry eyes, I

glared at him.

The house was in sight but about three blocks away. It only took about a minute to get to

where he was supposed to drop me off. We rode that distance in silence. The car rolled

to a stop and I quickly got up and grabbed my bag off the floor of his car. Right when I

was about to slam the door, Eli said, "Clare. I'm sorry."

That wasn't what I wanted him to say, so I slammed the door and ran up to my house on

the edge of tears. Really the reason I was so mad wasn't because he wouldn't open up to

me, it was because I kept telling myself to believe in him and trust that he would even

though part of me knows he won't.

None of my questions were answered because I already knew that he liked me. At home,

my parents weren't anywhere to be found and I honestly didn't care. All I felt like doing

was going to my room and sleeping. Homework not finished, clothes still on, parents

gone, and completely in love was how I fell asleep.

When I woke up, my resolve was that this day would be much better than yesterday.

Depending on how you look at it though, it was better or worse.

My mom drove me to school with no explanation for where she was last night or when

she got home. It kind of bothered me that she didn't even say anything about me

sneaking out because I know she noticed. She never leaves the house without telling me

so she knew I wasn't there.

Actually I got to school later than normal and when I was dropped off at the main

entrance of the school, I saw something I was really hoping that I wouldn't see.


	7. The Fight

Right now I was starting to wonder if Eli was bipolar. First being caring then secretive

now angry? There they were. Fists flailing, legs kicking, yelling, pissed off looks on

their faces. Eli was on top of K.C. punching him in the face, Owen was trying to kick

him off, Adam was yelling at them to stop, Drew was running into the fight, and I was

standing here completely dumbstruck. At first no one seemed to notice me, just another

student gathered around watch the fight. But when Eli saw me standing there, everyone

else noticed to. For a second everyone froze. Time doesn't stand still though, and the

next thing I knew they were all fighting each other again and Mr. Simpson was running

out to stop it. I didn't know what they were fighting over but apparently everyone else

did.

Mr. Simpson grabbed Owen and Eli by the neck of their shirts. You could tell K.C. was

contemplating making a brake for it because he kept looking toward the parking lot, but

he thought better of it because he got up and stood next to Mr. Simpson. Lucky for Drew

he didn't make it into the fight before he got there.

Ali came up next to me as soon as she saw me and said, "Oh my god! That's sooo hot! I

wish I had guys that would fight over me!"

"WHAT?" I practically screamed. People were still staring at me with a mix of concern

to disgust on their faces.

"You really didn't know? Did you not hear them yelling to each other about how they

didn't deserve you or how they're scum and they're stupid and so on," she said casually.

"No!"

"Okay I have to go inside. Good luck with whatever's going on," she said as she left.

Mr. Simpson made his way over to me. Oh great.

"Clare, my office," He didn't sound angry with _me _more frustrated.

All of them were standing in front of me. K.C. had a black eye that was getting darker by

the second, a bloody lip, and a bloody nose. Eli had one bruise above his right eyebrow

and I'm guessing a really bruised up back. Owen was pretty much unscathed.

I looked at Eli with a stare that said _I cannot believe you did that. You _will_ explain it to _

_me later._

His response was looking at me with a look like _Come on, you're glad I did it._

Then he looked at K.C. with a somewhat victorious glance. Owen just looked pissed to

be dragged to his office once again. He_ just_ returned from being suspended.

We all followed Mr. Simpson into his office. The whole time I kept trying to tell my self

that I wasn't happy Eli was fighting K.C. over me but at the same time I couldn't help

thinking that it was kind of sexy.

As we all took a seat, Mr. Simpson said, "First of all, I'm very disappointed in you three.

There will be consequences. But to drag this poor girl in the middle of a fight, you

should be ashamed of yourselves. I'm going to call all of your parents and make them

aware of your actions. Owen, you will be suspended for one week effective tomorrow.

K.C. you're going to have to see the guidance counselor once a week and Eli, since this is

your first offense I'm going to let you off with a warning. All of you owe Clare an

apology then leave."

"Sorry Clare," they all said at different times. K.C. sounded extremely regretful, Eli

sounded like he wasn't, and Owen sounded like he didn't really care.

Filing out one by one, Mr. Simpson said, "Hold on a second Clare."

Eli was the last one out and he turned back to look at me around the door just before he

closed it. I could live on this Earth for 500 years and I wouldn't be any closer to figuring

out what that look meant than I was right now.

"Clare I'm really sorry for this. But I do need to ask a few questions," he told me as I

returned to my seat.

"Okay," I replied nervously.

"Do you know what exactly caused this? I know they were fighting about you but none

of the details."

Looking at my hands that were tangled in my lap, I said, "Umm I'm not positive, but," I

paused. If I told him, would that get Eli in trouble? "I think K.C. is angry that Eli and I

are hanging out."

This was really uncomfortable for me. Probably assuming this he said, "Of course this

must be weird for you, but any information you have would be helpful."

So I told him this and hoped I could be done, "K.C. wants me back and Jenna's pregnant

with his kid. Eli doesn't think that's right. Can I go now?"

"Yeah, thank you Clare."

Everyone was gathered in class already, so I did something I promised myself I would

never do again. I skipped class and went to the park. This would take some time to think

things through.

Except the whole time I was there was not what I wanted, all I could think of was how

protective and sweet and hot Eli was. All I needed from him now was explanations.


	8. English

**Thanks to all of my loyal readers! I'm going to keep following the storyline on T.V. loosely but most of it is just made up. Feel free to comment! :D**

Lunch was finished now, and I was still in denial that I skipped my first class. The worst

part of it was that it turned out to be the exact opposite of what I had hoped to

accomplish. As I waltzed into English, I noticed Eli wasn't there yet. Adam turned to

me and said, "Where were you this morning. You totally disappeared after the fight. I

was getting this close to punching Eli," he held up his thumb and index finger to show

about less than an inch between them. "All he could talk about was how good it felt to

beat up K.C. and the look he saw on your face." Adam's face turned to a mock disgust.

"I had to think. The whole situation was too complicated for me," Eli walked past me

just as I said that. Not even looking at me, he sat down with a confident grin on his face.

He sat there for about a minute before he turned around to face me. "Just so you know,

I'm really not sorry for this morning. More like… ecstatic."

Adam rolled his eyes and faced the other way. The only way I could keep my head on

straight was to feign sarcasm. "Wow. I don't accept your not-apology." Except it was a

huge lie.

"Oh, come on. You know you're not mad at me," Again, it was like he could read my

thoughts.

Challenging him, I raised my eyebrows and said, "Is that so?"

Ms. Dawes walked to the front of the classroom then. He faced forward but I'm guessing

he wasn't dodging my question. I could almost guarantee he would give me an answer

later.

"Today we are going to work on journal entries. Take Anne Frank for example, some of

the most famous stories today were diaries or journals. This project will last for one

week starting today and ending next Friday. You must write down events that you think

were important for you each day. I will be the only one reading these unless you choose

to show your work to your classmates. No names have to be mentioned unless you feel

the need to put them in. They can be typed or written and your name has to be

somewhere on the paper. Every day must be dated and they must be written from your

point of view."

Thank goodness I wouldn't have to put names in the story because Eli was definitely

going to be one of the main characters. But before I could contemplate the way I would

write down today's events while explaining what they have to do with yesterday, a note

showed up on my desk.

_So will your page for today include hanging out with me_

_after school?_

My cheeks heated and I grabbed my pencil. Was he finally asking me out?

_That depends on what you're asking me._ I scribbled on the page. Tapping him on the

shoulder, he held out his hand behind him for the note.

After he wrote something on the page, his hand appeared behind him again and I grabbed the note. _I'm asking if you_

_want to hang out with me after school, duh._

Well, as long as he's getting straight to the point. _Am I going to get some answers today?_

_You'll never know if you don't come._

_Fine, but I will get very angry at you if you don't tell me anything._

_Please, you can't get mad at me even when you try._

_Yes I can. Btw I'm still mad at you for this morning._

_You're a bad liar even when you're writing._

Ms. Dawes seemed to have finally noticed we weren't paying attention to the piece she

handed out to us, so I didn't write anything back. Besides, I couldn't actually think of a

witty comeback to that.

Adam looked at me then and said, "I'm getting sick of this, you both like each other. He

needs to tell you already."

"Wait. What?" He looked at me like he accidentally told me something that I wasn't

supposed to know yet.

But I wasn't going to let him get away with it, "Do you know what he's hiding from

me?"

"Look talk to him, not me." With that he turned back to the paper on his desk and

dropped the subject.

During the rest of class, my mind went crazy assuming everything. Did he already have a

girlfriend? Is there some big family drama? Could he have done something illegal?

Ugh! It was driving me insane! And why do I have to cave in to him every time? He

didn't even tell me I would get any answers! I felt like we were running around in a

circle only I was lost and Eli was guiding us, like he was purposely avoiding something.

Then in science to make matters worse, K.C. sat next to me and said. "Can we talk? Maybe after school?"

"I'm sorry K.C. Actually, I have plans." It wasn't worth the risk, telling him that I had

plans with _Eli_.

His face fell. "Oh, okay. Understandable. Do you have plans with Eli?"

"Not to be rude but that's really none of your business. Why? What did you want to talk

about anyway?" There was definite jealousy in his face.

"You offered last night to talk to me about Jenna and right now I really need someone to

talk to."

Of course I told him that. "When I get home tonight, I'll call you, okay?"

That made him brighten a little bit, "Alright."

Not paying attention to class for the rest of the day, I decided that I would hang out with

Eli. But if he decided not to tell me anything, we weren't going to be with each other as

much as we already were.


End file.
